


From a Monkey into a Robin

by HeWhoIsMany



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Gender or Sex Swap, Transformation, skinsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeWhoIsMany/pseuds/HeWhoIsMany
Summary: After gaining Robin's trust during the Enies Lobby incident, she has something to show her dutiful captain.
Relationships: Nico Robin/Vinsmoke Sanji (referenced)
Kudos: 15





	From a Monkey into a Robin

It had been about a week after setting sail from Water 7 on the Strawhat’s new ship, the Thousand Sunny, and Nico Robin had come to a decision. For most of her life, she hadn’t been able to trust anyone. After surviving through luck and her wits shortly after the Buster Call that destroyed her home, it had been made quite clear to Robin that letting others get too close to her ended badly for all involved. She’d had to become strong, self-reliant, and completely independent.

But that had changed. Monkey D. Luffy and the rest of his crew had proven the exception to her rule, the rule that had ruled her life. Even after doing everything she could to push them away, for their own safety, they had chased her, and they had saved her. The Strawhats had shot down the flag of the World Government in her name, declaring their war for her safety. It was unimaginable, unthinkable, and yet it was true. No matter how much it confused her, these people were her friends. They trusted her, completely.

So, it was time she showed them the same courtesy. But rather than sharing the last secret she had with them all, Robin elected to start with the captain by himself. After all, he had been the one to fight the hardest for her, and from everything she knew about him, he was the one least likely to do anything...creepy...with what she was about to show him.

That night, as the rest of the crew slept, Luffy was jostled awake by one of Robin’s hands, with an arm sprouting from the nearby wall. It had become commonplace for the crew, so the sight of any body part of Robin’s appearing through her Flower Flower Fruit ability was nothing to think twice about. What was interesting was that the hand also held a note, showing it to Luffy. “Meet me in Usopp’s Factory. -Robin”

Perhaps another member of the crew would have been confused, if not suspicious, by such a request from Nico Robin of all people, in the middle of the night with no one else to see. But Luffy was nothing if not trusting, and just put on his straw hat and snuck out of the room, doing his best not to wake up any of the other guys in the crew. Luffy slept in the same kinds of clothes he wore during the day, so getting dressed wasn’t an issue for him.

Once out of the room, he moved across the ship to the designated meeting spot. It was a smaller room, built for Usopp so he could work on inventing new gear for himself and anyone else who needed it. Luffy was sure it would be locked, but when he turned the doorknob it opened just fine. After all, the Flower Flower Fruit had quite a few uses, including opening doors from the inside.

Sure enough, Nico Robin was there waiting for Luffy, wearing a dark blue blouse and jeans. If Luffy had been particularly good with recognizing body language, he would have seen the tension in Robin’s frame, with her arms crossed and the hint of sweat on her forehead. Of course, he wasn’t, so he thought she looked like she always did. Speaking at a normal volume, he asked her, “What didja want to talk about?”

Robin actually flinched at how loud he was, and with a whisper, asked, “Luffy, could you please be a little quieter? I don’t want to wake anyone up.” Right away, Luffy nodded enthusiastically, mouth shut tight. Letting out a sigh of relief, Robin started to really explain. “I wanted to talk to you about something, something important. But before I begin, can you please promise me you won’t tell anyone else unless I say it’s okay first?” Once again, Luffy had no hesitation in giving a vigorous nod in the affirmative.

That settled, Robin was ready to begin. “When I was growing up, I was bullied for my Devil Fruit ability. Because of that, there was one particular unique application for it I didn’t realize until one other girl on Ohara was beginning to consider me her friend. While at her house, I looking at a glove she had, and concentrated on it. I’d wanted to make a hand to wear the glove, but instead the glove changed. It had been made of wool before, but now it was latex, a tiny child-sized glove that looked just like my hand. Confused, the other girl wore it, and watched as her hand became an exact copy of mine. Terrified, she ripped it off and ran away. After that, she was one of my biggest naysayers.”

Luffy took all of this in, even doing his best not to fall asleep, as this was apparently something important that Robin was trying to share, even if he didn’t understand why. “After the destruction of Ohara, I tried using that same ability only once more, not long after, showing it to a boy my age in a place I’d been staying. It scared him just as much as the girl before that, and I was soon on the run from the Marines.” Pausing a second, she confided, “I’ve never been able to share this secret with someone I care about. I hope you won’t judge me harshly for it as well.”

To that, Luffy just looked at her, confused. His voice a lot quieter than before, Luffy asked, “Why would I be? You know we aren’t scared of your powers, Robin. You’re our friend.” It was that confirmation, that repetition of who she was to them, that truly made Robin actually feel safe.

Taking a deep breath, Robin grabbed something she’d prepared: a full body diving suit made of rubber than Usopp had been working on. Doing something she hadn’t tried in nearly a decade, Robin used her Devil Fruit power and the suit was suddenly something else. Namely, it was a rubber skinsuit, one that looked exactly like Robin down to every exact detail.

If she’d shown it to anyone else on the crew, there almost certainly would have been some blushing, as the skinsuit was naked. In fact, if Sanji had seen it, he almost certainly would have fainted from sheer happiness. But Luffy was completely unaffected, at least in that department. His complete lack of interest in sex or naked bodies made him the true ideal candidate to show this to first.

Instead, his primary reaction was amazement. Reaching out to touch the skinsuit, he gaped at it. “Whoa!” he gasped, volume starting to raise again. “This is so cool! Why didn’t you show us this sooner, Robin?” Then his eyes widened as he remembered what he’d promised about trying to keep quiet, then quietly added, “Oh, yeah, right, you just said why, huh?” That actually kind of impressed Robin. Her captain was slow on the uptake, but he usually got where he was heading anyway.

More than anything else, though, Robin just felt relieved. She had shared her secret with someone else, and they didn’t hate or fear her for it. It was like an immense, impossibly heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulder. Feeling more calm now, Robin told Luffy, “That’s right, but thank you for understanding. Now, instead of explaining what else this can do, I’ll show you. Put on the suit, Luffy.”

Now, if she had asked anyone else on the ship that, Franky possibly excepted, they would have hesitated before stripping naked in front of Robin. But Luffy was not such a person. With no understanding of why anyone in the world would have much interest in or repugnance towards his genitals, Luffy stripped naked right away, leaving Robin to ‘intellectually’ admire the rich musculature her captain hid under his clothes. Not to mention the secret weapon in his pants.

Soon, he was stretching the skinsuit over his body, entering it through an opening in the back. One leg went in, then another, before he was pulling it completely onto his torso, putting in his arms, then adjusting the head. It looked weird on him, like a terrifying mockery of the real Robin, until he closed the back. Then, it fit perfectly. Where once there had stood Nico Robin and Monkey D. Luffy, there now stood two Nico Robins, one clothed and the other naked.

It wasn’t only physical, either. For a few seconds after the skinsuit fully applied itself, Luffy was looking down at his changed body with clear interest and amazement, even poking his new boobs with a laugh on his lips, which sounded odd in his changed voice. Hell, his entire facial expression, wide-eyed, happy, and jovial just looked wrong on the face of the normally stoic Nico Robin.

But then that changed too. Luffy shook his head, as if trying to dislodge something out of his hair, and suddenly felt something in his mind change. He, or rather, she still knew that she was Monkey D. Luffy, the person who would one day become the King of the Pirates. She could still remember everything he’d ever done, knew with absolute certainty that was who she’d been just a second ago.

On the other hand, all of that felt like something laid dormant under a deep sea. What swam above them were new memories, new skills, an entirely new personality. With perfect clarity, Luffy could now remember everything that had ever happened to Nico Robin. From the death of her mother and Saul and Buster Call of her island, all the way up to when she called Luffy into the room to share a deeply buried secret with him. She could remember Robin’s thoughts on why she was doing this, and how all of it made her feel.

In fact, she could remember the incident Robin had been telling her about, and now knew the extra context. This ability, which Robin called Flower Arrangement, allowed her to turn any type of clothing into a bodysuit of her own body. Anyone wearing it would actually have that part of her body, so long as they kept the clothing on. And if their head was covered, like Luffy’s now was, they experienced what she was experiencing right then and there: a complete mental download of who Robin was. It would apparently fade a little once Luffy took the skinsuit off, but even then she’d always remember what it was like to be Robin.

Back when Robin had been a child, that particular detail had been what had almost killed her. The boy she’d shared her power with had temporarily learned everything there was to know about Nico Robin, including the vast bounty on her head. Once he’d taken the skinsuit off, the boy had tried to turn her in, only stopped thanks to quick action by Robin herself. She’d only meant to push him, but he’d fallen out of the third story window of the building they were in, into a rowdy bar full of pirates. She’d later learned he’d been killed while trying to sell her out to those same pirates.

Finished going over all of that in her head, Luffy was amazed. To think the Flower Flower Fruit could also manage such wonders...As a brief experiment, Luffy thought about how her body looked out of the suit, and for the first time in her life, Luffy experienced sexual attraction. So, she found herself thinking, that’s what everyone is so interested in. It was really too bad that her normal body was so handsome, without any interest in using it.

A new idea occurred to Luffy, and she looked at her twin, a curious expression clear on her stoic face. “I wonder: do I have the same Devil Fruit powers as you so long as I wear this?” After all, that would make her Robin’s perfect copy.

From the open-mouthed look on Robin’s face, it was clear she had never thought of that. “I...don’t know,” Robin admitted, putting a finger to her chin. “Why don’t you see for yourself?” Luffy nodded in agreement, and tried to strain the muscles she knew from Robin’s memories operated her powers. But nothing happened. Robin could tell, and with sudden insight, reached out to lightly slap Luffy’s arm. Just like normal, the arm felt not quite right, not quite like flesh, and bounced around for a few seconds.

They looked at that in amazement, before Luffy reached down and playfully slapped one of his breasts. The large boob jiggled around much more than a normal breast would, and when Robin reached out to grab it and pull it towards her, it stretched. Letting go of her twin’s body part, which sent it snapping back into Luffy’s chest, Robin was thinking while Luffy vocalized exactly what they’d learned. “So it seems that the bodysuit doesn’t affect the wearer’s Devil Fruit. I still have Gum Gum powers. I wonder what would happen if little Chopper wore one...”

Of course, they both knew there were more practical applications than that. If shared with the rest of the crew, they could pull off some ingenious plans. With everyone looking like Robin, they’d be able to confuse their enemies and infiltrate different areas, sneak in more conspicuous members of the crew into places they normally couldn’t get into. If they knew the Marines were nearby and looking for her, they could all become Robin copies to fool them.

With that in mind, Luffy asked, “So, would you like to tell the crew in the morning, or should I?” Even with Robin’s personality overlaying Luffy’s own, it was hard not to laugh at the idea of the crew waking up to find two Nico Robin’s, ready to tell them an impossible sounding story.

But to Luffy’s surprise, Robin gave her a very mischievous smile, which was quite unlike the archeologist. “Soon, but maybe not quite that soon. While they don’t know, I think it would be interesting to see what fun could be had.” With a lilt to her voice, Robin added, “I think the ship’s cook would be very interested in finding out what a rubber Robin is like, don’t you?” Suddenly, Luffy looked through Robin’s memories and realized she had in fact done more than flirt with Sanji on occasion.

The idea definitely made Luffy smile, and she was more than ready to entertain the idea. Being the woman who Sanji doted on would be a nice way to spend a day, perhaps while Robin hid. Then, when things went a step further than that, Luffy would quite enjoy how flummoxed the cook would become as he realized something was very different about the beautiful woman he was ready to make love to. It all sounded like such a good time. In fact, she noted to herself that it might be some time before she took the skinsuit off. After all, being Robin was just too much fun.


End file.
